Siblings & Trouble
by crazyandproud14
Summary: Austin and Ally just discovered that the other had a sister in Austin's case, other 3 brothers . What problems will they bring? I'm bad at summaries, just read. Pleeeaasee?
1. Tubas and Clones

**Hey people! Welcome to my third Austin and Ally fanfic! However, unlike the first one I made, or the crossover I also wrote, this will have more than one chapter. **

**I got this idea when I was looking at the comments on the Austin and Ally wiki when I was trying to look for some bit of information on Albums and Auditions. Someone put that it would be cool to have Riker on the show, then I was like 'Yeah, then they will want Vanessa and they would want Riker and Vanessa to go out', and when I said it, I thought it was a good idea. **

**So now I'll put Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ratliff and Vanessa (and possibly Ryland) in the show, thanks to a comment, my little crazy imagination and some other stuff I can't remember. These will also be my first OC's so please be nice. If anyone turns out to be a Mary-Sue, (or the male version of a Mary-Sue) please tell me. **

**Ps. I don't own Austin and Ally. Only the new characters, which won't be named after any Power Rangers, even though I love them. **

**Pps. Sorry about that, it's just that Power Rangers names are everywhere. **

**Ppps. Also, the names won't start with A, since I see that a lot in other fanfics. Peace and happy reading. **

Ally was behind the counter attending some costumers and trying to ignore the fact that Austin and Dez were trying to destroy (or as they put it 'disassemble') the instruments to play bowling. Just as Austin and Dez were starting with the tuba, Trish entered wearing a kimono- but with jeans instead of a skirt.

"Guess who got a job at the sushi cart?!" Trish said, as she entered.

Dez looked up from the almost destroyed- sorry, disassembled- tuba. "Oh, who?" he started to yell like a little kid.

Austin and Ally just looked at him; while Trish tried to contain herself from strangle him. "Me, you moron!" she yelled.

"Oh, that makes more sense, since you were fired two hours ago from your previous job" Dez said.

Before Trish could get any closer to strangle Dez, a girl, who looked very much like Ally but a few years older, came into the store.

"Ally!" the girl yelled.

"What do you want Karen?" Ally replied, forgetting for a moment that her friends were there.

"Dad told me that the new delivery is coming tomorrow, so we need to be here in the morning" Karen told Ally.

"So you're helping this time?" Trish said. "Could _you _get me a job here?"

"I wish I could but, don't you have a job to attend to?" Karen asked.

"Oh, yeah, bye guys!" Trish said as she disappeared. Karen just stood there, and then she noticed that Austin and Dez were destroying aka disassembling the tuba.

Karen went to where they were. Ally tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Didn't you read the 'Don't destroy the instruments sign'? Karen asked.

"There is not a sign for that" Dez said.

"There doesn't have to be a sign for that!" Karen yelled.

"Chill a little Ally" Austin said, but the moment he looked up, he realized that she was not Ally. "Ally, what happened to you?" he said.

"Maybe we traveled through time with the tuba!" Dez said, grinning.

Austin grinned as well. "Awesome!" And he and Dez high-fived.

Karen sighed. "I'm not Ally. I'm her sister Karen" she said.

Austin and Dez glared at her. "Sister?"

Dez shrugged it off. "Don't worry Ally" he said turning to her. "You're not the only one with hidden siblings. Austin has three brothers and one sister he forgot to tell you about"

Ally's eyes widened. "You have three brothers and one sister?" she yelled.

But before Austin could answer, Dez did. "Yes, didn't I just tell you?" And he stormed off.

Before Ally could yell at Austin, she turned to Karen. "Karen, the guy that just left is Dez, this one here is Austin"

"Oh, nice to meet you Austin" Karen said. "Ally has been telling me a lot about you and Dez, especially the parts where you play extreme sports with all of the instruments"

Ally turned to Austin. "Now, why didn't you tell me you have siblings?"

"You have a sister and didn't tell me" Austin replied.

"Karen's never around" Ally simply said.

"True" Karen interrupted. "I'm either in the library, or in school, or in-"

"Wow…" Austin said. "You truly are sisters" He bursted into laughter. When he composed himself he started again. "Anyway, the reason I didn't told you about my family is because-"

He was interrupted when someone yelled "Austin! Here you are!"

Ally and Karen turned and they saw a guy very alike to Austin but a few years older, a girl who looked like the girl version of Austin and another guy, similar to Austin but with brown hair.

"In the short version" Dez said from upstairs. "His siblings are insane"

"Hey Austin" the brown-haired guy said. "So this is where you spend your time" He went to where Austin was and gave him a one-armed hug.

"Yeah" Austin said, and locked eyes with Ally with an expression, like he wanted to say 'See?'

Menwhile, the oldest one of them, Austin's clone, went to the drums, grabbed some flutes and started playing. Karen saw him, and then whistled on his ear.

"Did you not see the please don't play the drums sign?" Karen said.

"It's ok" the guy said. "I'm an awesome drummer" He was about to play, when Karen grabbed his wrists.

"What you said has nothing to do what with I said" Karen said. "Wait, you're playing with flutes?"

"Yes" the guy said. "By the way, I'm Marvin"

"Karen, and please don't play the drums"

Marvin stood up, and followed Karen. "I can play anything you know"

"Don't tell me" Karen said sarcastically as she started cleaning the counter.

"Yeah, I taught my brothers and sister how to play music"

"That's true" Austin's sister said to Ally, then she looked around. "Wait, are you Ally? The one who writes Austin's songs?"

"Uhh, yeah" Ally answered.

"That's so cool. I'm Gaby and this one" she said pointing to the one hugging Austin. "Is Larry"

"Hey" Larry said. Austin shifted uncomfortably.

"Larry, could you move?" Austin said.

"Right" he said, and removed his arm from Austin's shoulder. Austin, Larry, Gaby and Ally turned to see Marvin and Karen still arguing about the drum incident.

"Hey, that's just how we met" Ally said. "You were playing the drums with corn dogs"

"Corn dogs?" Larry asked surprised. "That's very original"

"Yeah, I know" Austin said. They all turned to Marvin and Karen.

"The problem is…" Marvin started, but Karen interrupted him. "You don't have any money"

Austin's and Ally's jaws fell to the ground when they heard them. It seemed like their older siblings had been quoting them the entire time.

"Wow" Austin and Ally said at the same time. "They're just like us" Ally said.

Suddenly, Gaby's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Dad! What's up?"

After a minute, she hung up. "Guys, Dad needs us in the shop"

"I don't want to sell mattresses anymore Gaby!" Larry whined.

"Bad luck kid" She grabbed Larry's and Austin's ears and walked towards the door. "Marvin! We need to go home!"

"Ok" Marvin said, and went with Gaby, leaving Karen very confused.

"Can you believe that guy?" Karen asked as she went and stood near Ally.

"Yeah" Ally answered. "He is so like Austin"

Dez came from upstairs and stood between Ally and Karen. "Austin left without me? Now what am I going to do?"

Karen looked at him. "Maybe you could repair the tuba you just destroyed"

"No, no destroyed" Dez corrected. "Disassembled"

And he returned upstairs to fix aka reassemble the tuba.

**That's the first chapter for you! In case you got confused, here are the names and who they're supposed to be for. **

**Riker: Marvin **

**Rydel: Gaby **

**Rocky: Larry **

**Ratliff: Fisher **

**Ryland: Luther **

**Vanessa: Karen **

**Hopefully, the other two characters will make their debut on the next chapter. So please review! You know you want to… =P **

**Happy day! =) **


	2. Inventories and wraths

**Hey people! I'm here with the second chapter to my story. Not a lot reviewed, but I think it was pretty good for the first few days. **

**I wrote this in my English class. Just so you know. =) Also, there was someone who didn't know who Vanessa was, but I can't remember the username. Vanessa is Laura's older sister. She appears on a show, which name I also can't remember, but all I know about it is that I can't see it, since I don't have the channel. **

**I don't own anything. =) Happy reading. **

After leaving Sonic Boom, Austin and his siblings started to work on the store. Today, he was doing the inventory with his younger brother, Luther.

"So let me get this straight" Luther said. "Marvin has a girlfriend?"

"She's not his girlfriend, they just met today after all" Austin said while he classified more mattresses. "The girl was Ally's sister, who is, by the way, like her in almost every way"

"The same way Marvin is like you in every single way?" Luther said.

Austin almost lost count of the mattresses when Luther said that. "I'm not that alike to Marvin"

"Really? Let's see… he was the one who taught you how to sing and play guitar" Luther said.

Austin did lose count that time. "Luther, you made me lose count, I have to start all over again"

"And Marvin also gave you his pancakes when you barely had any teeth"

Austin glared at Luther. "You weren't even born back then"

"Gaby showed me the video" Luther answered teasingly. Austin suddenly wondered how many videos Gaby had.

"And, both of you have the craziest friends ever" Luther concluded.

Austin, once again, lost count with that comment. "Dez is not as crazy as Fisher is, Luther"

Suddenly, another guy came through the door. "Actually" the guy said "he is"

Austin turned around. "What do you want Fisher?" he asked, starting to get irritated about losing count for the third time.

"I was just looking around for Marvin, and then Gaby mentioned that he couldn't stop thinking about a friend of yours" Fisher said.

"Actually, is my friend's older sister" Austin corrected. "And why is it so important?"

"Because Marvin looks like a zombie now" Fisher said, turning around, but then changed his mind, as if he forgot to tell Austin something. "By the way, there's this girl asking for a job that…"

"If her name is Trish de la Rosa, tell her that I said no" Austin said firmly. Although Trish was one of his dearest friends, he knew that she would do something that, in a period of 3 to 48 hours, would make Gaby or his parents fire her.

"I heard that!" Trish screamed from another room. Luther just looked at Austin with an expression that said _How did you know it was her?_

"Didn't you have a job in the sushi cart?" Austin yelled back.

"I got fired ok?" Trish admitted.

"Sorry Trish, but I want to avoid my parents' and my sister's wrath" Austin said.

"Oh, well, I still haven't got a job on the Italian food restaurant" Trish said. "See you later Austin!" Trish called, apparently a little more cheerful.

"Call me and Ally when you get fired!" Austin called.

"OK!" Trish said, and they heard the door shut closed.

After a few minutes of silence, Fisher finally spoke up. "So, is Ally your girlfriend?"

Austin's eyes widened as he lost count again, while Luther was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ally's not my girlfriend" Austin said. "She's just my friend and partner"

"That's what they say these days" Fisher said, shaking his head. Austin and Luther just looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Then, Fisher returned to the real world.

"Anyway, Marvin's acting like a zombie, he won't shut up about some girl named Karen" Fisher said.

"That's Ally's sister" Austin said. Suddenly, an idea started to form in his head.

"Guys" Austin said "I need to go see Ally"

"What?" Luther screamed. "You're going to leave me? I don't want to face Gaby's wrath"

"Don't worry" Austin said, as he grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back soon"

Meanwhile, at Sonic Boom, Dez decided to stay there while Austin returned to continue to work on their bowling course. As he sat in the piano, where he was starting to fall asleep, Karen and Ally were cleaning the store, and Karen was complaining non-stop about Marvin.

"Can you believe that guy?" Karen asked.

"No, I can't" Ally said sarcastically. She was trying to recall the day she had met Austin, and she didn't complain as much as Karen. But Dez had other ideas.

"No" Dez said, apparently not aware that they were talking about his best friend's brother/clone. "The poor guy was hitting the poor dome city with lasers, and wouldn't let those poor children go outside"

Karen glared at Dez. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Why, what are you talking about?" Dez asked just as confused.

Karen rolled her eyes and went to close the store. "Marvin"

"Oh…" Dez said. "That makes more sense since Karen won't stop talking about him, as if she's already in love with him"

Ally face-palmed when Dez said that, because Karen was already fuming. Ally could swear that she would have smoke coming from her ears if they were on a cartoon.

"I'm not in…" Karen said, but she never finished as Dez interrupted her.

"See?"Dez said to Ally. "She's acting just like you're acting when you met Austin"

Ally snorted. "What? I was never cruel to Austin"

"You called him a snake" Dez remarked.

Ally tried to defend herself while Karen was already starting to calm down. "Well, he stole my song" she said.

Suddenly, a very annoyed Gaby came to the store, with Larry and Marvin behind her trying to calm down.

"Wow, Gaby what's wrong?" Dez said.

Marvin and Larry stepped back, looking really scared. "Austin left the mattress store to see Ally"

"It's not that bad" Larry said, with a high-pitched voice, which signaled he was scared. "I mean, Luther and Fisher are still there"

Gaby turned to him. "Yes, but he left"

While Gaby went on and on about how Austin could've been lost (while scaring Larry in the process) Marvin went to Karen.

"Hey Karen" he said.

"Hi Marvin" Karen said. They stood on an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Wow" Dez said. "Maybe they are not like you and Austin"

"What are you talking about?" Ally said.

"Well, when they're not together, they could be your clones, but together, they appear to hate each other"

Then, Austin came through the door, with Luther and Fisher behind him. "Ally, I need to…" he stopped when he saw his older siblings there.

"Hey" Austin said nervously. Gaby just glared at him. Then she seemed to notice that Luther and Fisher were with him.

"You left the store alone?" Gaby asked.

"Weelll….." Austin and Luther started in unison.

Then Fisher continued. "We wanted to find Ally that's all"

"We need to head back" Larry said. "I don't want to face Mom's and Dad's wrath" Then the Moon siblings ran out of the store, leaving only Dez, Ally, Karen and Fisher in Sonic Boom. After noticing his friends had left, Fisher left too.

Thirty seconds after he left, Trish appeared. "Guess who got a job at the Italian food restaurant!"

**So that's chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it. And please, please, please review! **

**One more thing: there will be no romance in this fanfic but a few exceptions, and the most obvious one are Karen and Marvin. So no Austin&Ally pairing for you! Yeah, I know, you may hate me now, but I have my reasons. I admit that they are cute together, but the show's about to end season 1 and I think it's too soon and predictable for them to get together at this point. Maybe, if I make a sequel to this story, Austin and Ally will be a couple, but for now, best friends who have lovey dovey older siblings. **

**Happy day! And please review! You can see the button. =)**


	3. Hardwares and Dates

**Hey people! Before you can enjoy my story i have some questions to ask myself: **

**Why am I writing when I should be studying for my computer science exam? **

**Why am I obsessing over Power Rangers RPM? **

**Why do I suddenly think that R5 should come to Mexico? (That last one was weird) **

**Anyway, ignore the last two questions (if you want to say anything over my Power Rangers obsession say it, I'm a 15-year-old girl that likes Power Rangers, Austin and Ally, and some other weird stuff too, got a problem? =P ) I do have a computer science exam tomorrow, and instead of learning the difference between the hardware and software (even though I already know the difference) I'm writing the next chapter, so sorry if this chapter has any computer thingy references, but it works for me! =) **

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Now, with the story. **

**I don't own anything, yadda yadda. =) **

"What should I know all of this stuff?" Larry complained. "I don't want to be an engineer when I grow up"

Marvin went with him. "You'd rather be in this mattress store for the rest of your life?" he said. After that, Larry concentrated on upcoming exam.

Gaby sighed. "Why don't you want to be in this store for the rest of your life?" she asked.

"Do you?" Luther asked.

"No" Gaby answered. "But if nobody of us wants to, who will? I mean, Mom and Dad won't leave the store to some stranger"

"Gaby, relax" Fisher said, while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's not like some aliens will take control of the store"

Gaby glanced at his arm around her shoulder, then back at him. "Stay away from me" she said.

"Yes, ma'am" Fisher said scared, and sat next to Marvin.

"And speaking of staying away from her" Larry said, looking away from his notebook. "When are you going to ask Karen out?" That last part caught Austin's attention, who was rehearsing one of the songs Ally had recently written.

Marvin just blushed. "When are you going to focus on your exam?" he said.

"Come on dude" Larry whined. "I mean, who needs to know the difference between a hardware and software?"

"Yeah, man" Austin said. "I mean, we're all going to be musicians, not engineers"

Luther sighed. "The hardware is the tangible parts of the computer, the software are the programs inside the computer, it's that hard to memorize it?"

"Back to Marvin" Fisher said before Larry could answer. "You're planning on asking her out?"

"I don't know" Marvin said. "On one side, she is creepy, geeky, and clumsy-"

"In other words, Ally's clone" Austin interrupted. "And your perfect match"

Marvin just thought about it for a minute. While he was thinking, Larry spoke up.

"Dude," he said to Austin. "You just realized that you called Ally your perfect match"

Austin turned to Larry, looking very angry. "Don't you have an exam tomorrow?" he asked.

Larry shrank and went to his room. After that, Gaby and Luther followed him.

"Are you sure you want to ask her out?" Fisher asked while he was eating a banana with chocolate syrup, using Larry's computer science textbook as a plate.

"I don't know" Marvin said. "I mean, she is geeky, but she's not like the rest"

"Alright" Fisher said. "As long as you don't drag me into this"

Austin looked up. "You weren't listening to Demi Lovato right?" he asked.

Fisher raised his hands defensively, although it was weird as he had chocolate syrup all over his face. "It was Gaby's turn to choose the music"

Then, Larry appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, have you seen my textbook?"

"Fisher is eating chocolate on it" Marvin said as he went upstairs.

"Cool!" Larry said. "Give me some!" Apparently, he didn't mind about passing or not that exam.

After giving up on the song, Austin decided to eat chocolate as well.

The next morning, the Moon siblings were heading to school. Everyone with something different on their minds. Marvin had Karen on his mind, Gaby had some of Demi Lovato's song, and much to her brothers' dismay, she wouldn't stop singing. Larry was thinking of all the software and hardware things he had to memorize for the exam. He had to memorize all the types of hardware and software, and the differences between Apple, Windows and Linux. Austin had Ally's song and Luther was thinking of waffles.

Meanwhile, with Ally and Karen, they were already in school, and they were with Trish, who apparently, got fired from her job in the Italian food restaurant.

"You got fired in 6 hours?" Ally asked her friend. "That has to be a new record"

"No it's not" Trish said proudly. "My record is two hours, remember two years ago when I was working in the bookstore?"

"Yeah" Ally stopped at the sight of her sister studying. "Karen what are you studying?"

"Computer science" she said. "I have to memorize all the types of software and hardware"

Karen was about to rant about the entrance hardwares **(A/N I don't know if that's what is called) **when she saw a blond guy coming her way. Marvin.

"Hey Karen" Marvin said. Ally and Trish just giggled. Then, Austin and Dez appeared.

"Hey guys" Dez said. "What are you doing?"

"Preventing my brother from doing something stupid" Austin said.

"Helping Karen with her multiple exams" Ally said.

"Telling Ally about how I got fired from the Italian food restaurant" Trish said. They all shut up after that, waiting for Marvin to pluck up the courage to ask Karen out.

"So, you're free this Friday?" Marvin asked, while blushing.

"Well, I'm helping Dad in the… wait what?" Karen asked. She somehow managed to figure out that Marvin was asking her out.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted go to the movies with me." Marvin asked, probably preparing for a rejection.

Karen opened her mouth, like a fish. Ally and Dez knew (from all her complaints from last night) that she did like Marvin, but was too proud to admit it.

"You're asking me out?" Karen finally managed to say. Ally and Trish wanted to hear Marvin say 'yes' but Austin and Dez knew him better than that, so they knew he was about to do something stupid.

"Actually…" Marvin started, looking for an excuse. Then he spotted Fisher. "It would be a double date"

"Really?" Karen asked. She didn't know if she should believe him or not.

"Yeah" Marvin continued, getting very nervous every second. "It's just that my best friend Fisher, finally asked my sister out, but I want to keep an eye on her so I asked to go on a double date with them and they said yes"

Austin and Dez exchanged confused looks. Up until now, Marvin had played the whole overprotective older brother role by saying that Fisher should stay away from his sister, his little and sweet baby sister, but now, he had just paired them up.

"So you're asking me out just to watch over your sister and your friend?" Karen asked. "Very mature" She walked away, but Marvin stepped in her way.

"Austin and Ally are coming too" he said.

Austin's and Ally's eyes widened. "What?" they yelled.

"Yeah" Marvin said, while glaring at Austin and Ally as if to say _Please play along._

"Austin discovered they were the perfect match yesterday when Larry pointed out" Marvin said. Austin just glared indignantly at him. "And Trish and Dez-"

"Leave us out of this" Trish and Dez said in unison.

"Fine" Karen said sighing. "Then it's what? A triple date?"

"Yeah" Marvin said. "A triple date"

"Ok," Karen said, and then walked away.

Then Marvin seemed to realize what he had done. "Are you crazy?" Austin yelled at him.

"Well…" Marvin said. "I'm going for pancakes" he said, and then ran away.

"Hey!" Austin called after him. "I want pancakes too!"

Ally, Dez and Trish just looked at them. If Austin had reacted like that they didn't want to see Fisher's face. Or worse: Gaby's face.

**That's it! I know I said no Austin and Ally romance, but Marvin was in panic so give him a break. =P **

**Also, everything that I mentioned (Windows, Linux, Demi Lovato, bla, bla, bla) does not belong to me. Happy day! =) **


	4. Goofy Smiles and Power Rangers

**Hey people! Guess who's back! Sorry for the long wait. It's just that I was in exams and then homework and then a lot of things. Oh yeah, gotta love high school! (Insert sarcasm here)**

**Really, I hate high school. If it was for me, I would be on college right now. But no. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And I don't own anything. **

"Marvin did WHAT?!" Gaby yelled to Austin as they were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

Austin forgot about his pancakes for a minute and faced his older sister. "Well, the poor guy was panicked and Ally and I decided to help him since he already dragged us in"

"But me with Fisher?" Gaby said furiously. "Are you kidding me?"

"Hey you want to help Marvin?" Ally said. "The poor guy is in love with my sister"

"Yeah" Larry said, looking away from his biology book. He was studying, since he had an exam later. "And remember that poor Fisher has been in love with you since middle school"

Gaby glared at him. "Don't you have an exam to study for?" Larry looked at his book.

"Anyway…" Ally started. "Please, go out with him. That way, Karen and Marvin will have their date, Karen will finally admit that she likes him and you'll be free of Fisher forever"

"I wish it was that easy" Gaby said. "He's a stalker"

"And when she means stalker, she means that he hasn't laid eyes in another girl for almost six years" Austin said, with his mouth full of pancakes.

Suddenly, Trish and Dez appeared. Trish was wearing a cafeteria uniform, since she'd gotten a job there. As for Dez, he was in a Superman costume, but with the mask of a Blue Power Ranger.

"Guys" Trish said. "I have the solution to your problems"

Larry looked up. "Do you know how to pass my biology exam?"

"Do you know how to get Fisher to fall for another girl?" Gaby asked.

"Do you know how to build a spaceship?" Luther asked.

"Do you know how to stop a zombie invasion?" Austin asked, but no one understood him, since he was still eating pancakes.

"Dez, why are you wearing a Superman costume?" Ally asked.

"I'm not Dez" he said "I'm Billy, the Blue Ranger!"

Trish sighed. "He's incognito because he doesn't want Marvin to drag him into the whole 'multiple date' thing" she said, making quotes in the air for _multiple date._

"Yeah, and you dressed as a combination of Superman and the first Blue Ranger?" Austin said, after finally swallowing his pancakes. "Cool! I want to be Batman and Jason!"

This apparently angered Luther. "Hey, no fair, how come you're the Red Ranger and the hero with cool powers?"

"You are Robin and Zack remember that!" Larry said, still reading his biology book.

"Guys!" Ally said, trying to stay calmed. "You can decide which hero and which Ranger you are later, but now, let's listen to Trish"

"Thank you, Ally" Trish said playfully, then turned serious again. "Anyway, I think you guys should leave Karen and Marvin alone at the middle of the date. That way, they'll realize that they like each other and you'll be free to do whatever you want"

"Ok, that could work" Gaby said. "If it gets me away from Fisher then be it"

Then, before Trish could continue to explain, Marvin appeared. He still had that goofy smile from that morning. No one could deny that he looked cute, adorable, yadda yadda. But to his siblings' and friends' dismay, he couldn't stop singing Disney love songs, reciting love things and some other stuff. In other words, he was being a guy hopelessly in love.

When he spotted his siblings and Austin's friends, he appeared singing 'Once Upon a Dream' from the Sleeping Beauty, with a tray full of pancakes, just like the one Austin had brought.

"Hey Marvin" Gaby said, but Marvin ignored her. He was still singing 'Once Upon a Dream'.

"Should I hit him?" Larry said, looking for an excuse to avoid reading about cells.

"Hello!" Luther said, waving a hand in front of Marvin's face. "Earth calling to Marvin"

"Sorry I can't answer" Marvin said. "I'm in Sleeping Beauty land"

"I give up" Gaby said. "He's way too in love"

"Maybe if we…" Trish started. He took a glass full of cold water and splashed it on Marvin's face. That seemed to return him to Earth.

"Finally" Luther said. "We thought we lost you"

"Yeah, I mean you aren't eating any pancakes like Austin" Dez said.

Marvin looked at him. "Why are you dressed as Billy?"

Dez started to walk backwards. "What? This isn't an attempt to get rid of you so you won't drag me to your plan to win Karen over"

Everyone just stared at Dez. Then he yelled "Triceratops!" like the morphing call, stepped onto some tables (ruining some people's lunch in the process) and went for the cafeteria's door.

"Ok, what just happened?" Marvin asked.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Gaby said. "You fell in love and dragged us all into this"

Marvin just glared at her. "I can't believe you, Gabriella Lynn Moon"

"You're really going to try to get to me by saying my full name?" Gaby said. She sighed. "I mean, we're happy you like a girl, but make it your business to win her over, don't drag us in"

Larry looked up from his book. "She's just mad because you set her up with Fisher"

"Back to study for your exam, young man!" Gaby said, and Larry started to read again.

Ally stood up. "Austin and I don't mind, but the ones on a date will be you and Karen so you better keep that in mind"

"Alright" Marvin said, starting to eat his pancakes. "But you'll go to the date with me aren't you?"

Everybody looked awkwardly at each other. Luther and Austin stood up.

"Mastodon!" Luther yelled.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Austin yelled. And they both went outside.

Gaby looked at the window. "Look, a kangaroo!"

Marvin looked to the window, and when he looked back, Gaby was gone.

"Wait a minute" Marvin said. "There are no kangaroos in Miami"

With that, Larry started to sing 'A Billion Hits', since the video had a kangaroo.

Trish left to work on the cafeteria. That left Marvin, Ally and Larry alone at the table, eating pancakes, reading about cells, and singing Disney love songs.

Later, Ally and Fisher had gone to Sonic Boom. Fisher had History exam the next day and Ally was going to help him. When they were in the middle of a lecture about the Declaration of Independence, Karen appeared out of nowhere, cleaning and humming 'True Love's Kiss' from Enchanted.

"Wait" Ally said. "Is Karen singing?"

"Yeah, can't you hear her?" Fisher said. Then he started to sing along.

Ally went to Karen. "Karen, what's going on?"

Like Marvin that morning, Karen had a goofy smile. "Isn't it obvious? I'm cleaning"

"I just cleaned this morning" Ally said. Karen just shrugged her off and started to sing again.

Ally smirked. "Are you singing that song from Enchanted?"

"No" Karen said. She broke into singing again, only that this time, she was singing Love Story, from Taylor Swift.

Ally smiled. "You're all happy and goofy because Marvin asked you out, aren't you?"

Karen tried to deny it, but it wasn't very effective with the smile on her face. "No, I mean, people can be happy for many things you know"

"You're smiling just like Marvin has been all day long" Fisher said. "Seriously, he's driving me crazy"

Karen giggled, something that scared Ally, since it wasn't like her at all. "Ok, maybe I'm a little goofy because of Marvin"

"I knew it!" Fisher said, not worrying about who had signed the Declaration of Independence.

"Hey Ally" Karen started. "Could you help me with my outfit? I mean, I know it's Tuesday, but I wanted to know if..."

While Karen was talking, Ally turned to Fisher. "Did you ever see the Power Rangers? I mean, the ones that yelled 'Triceratops!', 'Mastodon!' and all that?"

"Yeah, why?" Fisher asked. And Ally explained.

"…I know that Austin's only your friend, but-"

"Pterodactyl!" Ally yelled.

"Saber-tooth tiger!" Fisher yelled behind her and they left, with a very confused Karen staring at them.

**So that's it for today! Sorry if I confuse you with all the Power Rangers references, but I just needed a good way for them to escape from Marvin and Karen. So please? Review!? =) **

**Oh, and by the way, I decided that Gaby and Marvin will be twins, so if I said in any occasion that Marvin was older, now he'll be older than her for five minutes! Alright, I think I'll shut up. Also, if you know Ryland's birthday, can you tell me? I can't find it anywhere! **

**That's it for now. Happy day! =) **


	5. Twilight and Worse case scenarios

**Hey people! I'm here with the next chapter, and I wrote this at school, just so you know. **

**Don't worry. I have free time, so I thought I could grab my computer and write the next chapter, since I already have it in mind. **

**I don't own anything, bla, blab la. You know what? That is getting old. Everyone should just step in a podium to say that. =P **

Between the day Marvin asked Karen out and the day of the date, both of them were very nervous, constantly thinking of the worst case scenarios. Both of them were so nervous, they'd reached a point when they said that aliens would come for them once the date became a disaster.

Finally, Friday came. Although Marvin and Karen had wanted this day to come for several reasons, everybody had their own specific reasons: Gaby wanted to get rid of Fisher, while Fisher wanted to go out with Gaby. Luther wanted the house for himself, since all of his siblings and his parents weren't going to be home. Austin and Ally thought it would be a good opportunity to spend some quality time with each other before escaping (Power Rangers style) and join Trish and Dez.

Yeah, everybody had their reasons.

Shortly before the date, Ally was helping Karen with her outfit, and since Gaby wanted some 'girl time' she was also helping.

"Would you relax?" Ally said. "I mean, it's not the end of the world"

"You don't know that Ally" Gaby said happily. "The Mexican guys said in their calendar that the world was going to end in a few months"

Ally glared at Gaby, urging her to shut up. Karen had planned all the worst case scenarios. She was the one who said that monsters from the Underworld would come; right after Marvin had decided she was not worth his time.

"No monsters from the Underworld are coming to get you" Ally said, as if she was reading her mind. "And Marvin's not going to dump you"

"How do you know that?" Karen glared at her younger sister.

"I just know" Ally said.

Gaby nodded. "Yeah. I mean, just think it this way: Austin wouldn't dump Ally, right?"

Gaby regretted what she said right after she said it. "I'm not Karen's clone, Austin's not Marvin's clone and I won't date Austin!"

"Yeah, yeah" Gaby said while shaking her hand in a dismissive manner. Then she turned to Karen. "Anyway, Marvin hasn't stopped talking about you since Tuesday"

"Really?" Karen said. Ally face palmed, since she knew Karen was about to start to get dreamy… again.

"Yeah" Gaby said, groaning, "and it's driving me crazy"

Ally and Karen just laughed.

Meanwhile, the boys were so bored, that they went to the book store. Normally, they wouldn't go, but since Trish got back her job after proving that she could keep a job for at least 3 days, they decided it would be good to pay her a visit.

Dez and Fisher bought a lot of magazines to rip apart for a prank to the principal. Austin was reading a book about history of music. Marvin was reading a book called 'Physics for dummies', since he had an exam later in the week, and Luther was reading 'Twilight', and much to everyone's surprise, he was crying.

"This is ridiculous" Marvin said. "Why am I reading this?"

Austin looked up from his book. "I thought you had an exam next week"

"Yeah" Marvin said, dropping his book. "But today is Friday, and-"

"Your date with Karen" everyone said in unison.

"Yeah" Marvin said. "And we should get going"

"Alright" said Austin. And he left with Marvin and Fisher.

As Dez and Luther were left alone, Larry appeared out of nowhere. "Hey guys!" Larry said "where's everyone else?"

"They already left" Trish said.

Surprised by her sudden appearance, Dez looked up from his magazines. "Where were you?"

"Relaxing" Trish said. "Waiting to get fired"

"No Bella!" Luther yelled suddenly. "Don't do it!" Everybody just looked at him with a 'What the heck?' face.

"Hey guys" Larry said. "What would you say if I told you to go with me and spy on the others? I mean, quality time for the four of us"

"Three of you" Luther said, snapping out of his Twilight trance. "This is my family free evening! Time I'm dedicating to play Halo all night without interruptions!"

"Alright…?" Trish said. "So, what would you say if I say no?"

"What would you say if I say I want to go?" Dez said, turning to Trish.

"What would you say if I tell you that I'd punch you?" Trish said.

"What would you say if I suggested going incognito?" Larry said suddenly, trying to prevent a fight between Trish and Dez.

"What would you say if I say yes, as long as we don't dress up as Power Rangers?" Trish said.

"What would you say if I ask you to leave so I can finish reading in peace?" Luther said.

While heading to the door, Larry, Trish and Dez continued to ask random questions. Because she hadn't finished her shift, Trish was fired, something that didn't surprise anyone. After getting bored with Twilight, Luther headed to his house to play Halo.

**So that's it for now! The full date will be in the next chapter! Hey, do you think I'm turning the characters like Mary-Sues or stuff? If I am, sorry. It's just that these are my first OC's ever, and I'm trying my best, =) So… yeah. **

**And also, I don't like Twilight (say anything to me if you want, I can handle it) so that's the best I could come up with. And I don't own it. That or Halo. =) So please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Happy day! =) **


End file.
